Arco Íris
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Near sempre esteve só. A sua genialidade apenas lhe deixou o sentimento de solidão. Seria a morte uma opção? Mas então... quando poderia voltar a olhar para aquele arco íris? [OneShot] [Near's POV]


**Título** – Arco-Íris

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Near, Mello

**Descrição** – Oneshot

**Atenção** – Bem… começando por onde? Não é uma Fic que já tivesse ponderado fazer, ela apenas surgiu do nada num momento em que só me apetecia gritar e mostrar ao mundo que também sou humana. Pensei que fosse muito parecida com o Mello mas acabei por descobrir que afinal os meus sentimentos se identificam mais com o Near.

Trata-se do ponto de vista do Near, que teve a gentileza de dar voz a este meu grito apelativo.

O título veio de uma imagem com um arco-íris com eles os dois e nessa altura eu apercebi-me que daria uma boa expressão de sentimentos. Espero que gostem!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arco-Íris**

Eu sempre estive sozinho. Nem quando a sala estava cheia de crianças a resmungar eu deixei de me sentir assim. Toda a minha vida foi repleta dessa palavra a que escrevem de solidão…

Eu sempre soube sorrir, mas não sabia porque o fazia. Talvez fosse uma maneira de atenuar este isolamento que sempre me envolveu, uma maneira de os outros repararem em mim. Mas eles nunca repararam, podiam retribuir o sorriso com um temor espalhado no rosto mas esqueciam a minha presença segundos depois. Afinal, eu nunca tive companhia…

Mergulhado em desolação, eu caminhava por aquele corredor que não me levava a lado nenhum. Eu nunca era compreendido e, por mais que tentasse, nem eu me compreendia. Via todo o ambiente à minha volta em constante festejo como se a vida fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, mas então porque é que eu não a sabia viver? Todos aqueles sorrisos falsos só aumentavam o ódio dentro de mim, aquelas palavras de consolação que soavam como um "está bem, tenho mais para fazer…" todo aquele apoio que falavam mas não demonstravam…

Eu nunca me senti feliz de todo. Haviam aqueles momentos de felicidade momentânea e que acabavam em lágrimas nocturnas, em que eu apertava o meu rosto contra a almofada e molhava tudo em que tocava. Não… a vida não era fácil e não era a coisa mais simples do mundo. A vida é um desafio que eu terei de superar.

Voltei a entrar naquela sala não deserta mas que também não estava preenchida para mim. E de novo senti-me tão solitário. Ninguém repara na minha presença e ninguém faz questão de perder um segundo a olhar para mim. Serei assim tão repugnante?

Nunca estive preso a qualquer passado mas não me consigo libertar deste silêncio dominador. As poucas palavras que me são dirigidas soam como gritos de afastamento, como se eu fosse a causa de todo o sofrimento no mundo. Já não as suporto e não quero ouvir mais. Aquelas sílabas entoam nos meus ouvidos bastante ressonantes e causando-me ainda mais desespero. Alguém que as cale para mim?

Mas porque, nem uma única vez, o meu pedido é tido em consideração? Lá eu queria voltar ao silêncio para não ter de receber estes ataques indirectos.

Eu sempre estive sozinho durante muito tempo e acabei por me habituar a esta presença inexistente. Hoje não preciso de mais nada do que voltar a ficar sozinho… longe daquelas palavras perturbantes e longe de tudo e todos. Não preciso daquele, nem daquele, nem do outro, nem de ti também…

Sempre achei que a minha vida tinha qualquer significado, mesmo que eu o desconhecesse, mas aí está a prova – significado zero. Não há nenhum lugar destinado para mim e também não há nada que indique que existirá algum dia. Vagueio neste mundo feito alma errante sem um lar que me acolha verdadeiramente.

Sento-me no pavimento tentando esquecer estas mágoas com o puzzle, no qual já não me consigo viciar. Uma tempestade desperta lá fora.

Olho pela janela… o sol põe-se lentamente e reduz ao mínimo a luz que iluminava o caminho que percorri minutos atrás. Desistir da vida que levo seria o melhor a fazer. Mas, se o fizesse, estaria a ignorar tudo o que sou agora. Nasci para ser completo mas, toda esta perfeição que acreditava ter, era uma invenção da minha mente. De que serve uma vida perfeita se estes sentimentos impedem-me de vivê-la?

Criança prodígio, menino mimado e dispensável… Aquilo que eles nunca foram e nem aceitaram que eu pudesse ser. Tenho capacidades que estão fora do padrão humano e, por isso, não sou digno de ter uma hipótese.

Se eu pudesse dava um grito que faria o mundo explodir. Eu queria explodir com ele também. Eu queria deixar de ser este menino invencível que todos tomam por brilhante. Queria deixar de ser um troféu de uma montra que é apoio moral quando é necessário.

A minha vida é só uma insignificância que acabará com todo este mundo insignificante e desprezável. Nada é perfeito e eu não sou excepção. Nunca cometi erros, então porque querem que pague por algo que não fiz? Só gostava que os outros me compreendessem também.

Um amigo é aquele que sabe os nossos erros e nos aceita tal como somos. A segunda oportunidade nunca é recusada e, sempre que pedimos, temos os braços abertos para nos receber. Então porque quando, por uma vez, quero ser como eles, voltam a escorraçar-me?

Agora vendo bem… Onde estão esses amigos que julgava ter? Eles não existem. Eles nunca existiram na minha vida! Eu sempre caminhei sozinho por estes corredores, achando que este era o meu lar e eles a minha família.

Tive muitas pessoas que me chamaram amigo, mas como pode uma pessoa aguentar tanta desilusão? Tive de aprender a viver sem eles. Tive de me isolar no mundo que criei para mim. Tive de prosseguir sozinho, sem ninguém para me apoiar e estar ao meu lado para os momentos mais críticos.

Se eu pudesse, espetava um punhal no meu peito. Acabaria com esta dor que envolve a minha alma e é tão impossível de aguentar.

A minha alma não é digna de habitar este corpo. Ela não é humana, pois se o fosse agiria como tal. Quero que ela deixe de existir.

Tantos sonhos desperdiçados… tanto sofrimento… tanta mágoa…

Tantos amigos a quem não dei ouvidos e outros que o fingiram ser. Mas… na verdade, todos eram falsos.

Sempre tive de ser eu a escolher o meu caminho. Nunca tive ninguém para me guiar. Foi a custa de todo este sofrimento que aprendi coisas dolorosas na vida. Foi através desta escolha irracional, que agora é o mais certo para mim, que sou quem sou. Não me arrependo do que sou e gostava que os outros também não se arrependessem de quem sou.

Olho em meu redor. A cálida sombra envolve a escuridão da minha alma. Há tanto tempo espero pela paz interior que via nos meus sonhos.

Uma gota de chuva cai do céu, que começou a acalmar após a tempestade, e vem beijar a terra… E, momentaneamente, a divisão volta a ficar envolva em murmúrios e agoiros. Quero que se calem. Quero deixar de os ouvir! Alguém os cale por favor!

Então, de repente, qualquer burburinho deixou de se ouvir. As crianças haviam-se calado. Ele os calara para mim…

Imponente… entrou na sala casmurro. Lançou o primeiro pontapé à porta e derrubou uma pilha de jogos que um grupinho fazia. Todos permaneceram estupefactos a olhar para a sua maneira altiva de andar. Mello parou diante de mim e, sem diminuir a brusquidão, agarrou no meu pulso e arrastou-me lá para fora.

O sol ainda se estava a pôr, a atmosfera recompunha-se da agressão física. O contraste de coloração vinham beijar a terra molhada. Ele largou-me e deteve-se a olhar para o céu. Ergueu a sua mão e apontou, como estivesse a requisitar o meu olhar para acompanhar o dele. Lentamente, também me voltei e lá estava uma coisa linda! Um arco-íris brilhava no céu numa exibição de cores perfeita. Ele tocava aquilo que a nossa perfeição não permitiria jamais – o céu; e ele conseguia mostrar-se ainda mais imponente que qualquer pódio que nós sempre desejámos. Ele dava um pouco de alegria a este pobre coração desesperado e iluminava a minha alma com um pouco de aconchego. O arco-íris sim… é mais perfeito que nós os dois juntos… e é daquelas coisas que me impedirão de explodir o mundo e será aquela coisa que me prenderá à vida. Porque se eu morrer… se eu o continuar a desejar… eu nunca mais poderei voltar a ver esta beleza.

**Fim**


End file.
